The present invention relates to a pretreatment apparatus for chemical analysis, in which apparatus a specimen liquid and a reagent or the like are transferred and mixed with each other, and an inhibitory substance is removed therefrom, particularly preferable for fragmentating protein in the specimen of protein to analyze a performance of the protein.
It is known and disclosed by, for example, JP-A-2004-301715 that for obtaining a primary structure information from a specimen of protein, a pipette tip is filled with hydrophobic fine grain carriers including hydrophobic surfaces of organic polymer, silica, glass or the like, a solution of the specimen of protein is inhaled and discharged repeatedly by a solution handling robot to fix the protein to the hydrophobic fine grain carriers, and reagents previously contained in a well plate are inhaled and discharged to fragmentate the protein to obtain a primary structure of a peptide after fragmentation.
Further, JP-A-10-170495 (FIG. 6) discloses an analysis apparatus for assessing a quality of various kinds of liquid, in which a liquid passage is formed by a clearance between blocks, a stirring part and a mixing part are arranged on an analysis passage, and a reagent is supplied from a reagent passage through a flow regulating valve to the mixing part.